


must be shock

by SalazarTipton



Series: a life of our own [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Major Character Injury, Secret Marriage, the anti-chad chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: After the explosion, Chad finds himself and Alex cover. In order to keep him awake, he asks about Roswell. He wasn't expecting to learn so much in so few words...





	must be shock

**Author's Note:**

> this is an introduction to the secret marriage malex au series! short and sad.

Alex lets out another wail of pain. In the back of his mind, he knows if they live through this, Alex’ll never be the same. He’s seen this kind of injury on the other side and it always meant physical therapy, prosthetic, and a whole lot of hell, but Chad can’t think about that. 

“Manes, stay with me,” he whispers to him. “Help’s comin’ soon. You just gotta stay with me.”

He checks on the tourniquet and grimaces. Alex’s foot is gone; there’s just bits of meat and bone and shredded fatigues left where his ankle was. There are what look like some superficial wounds further up and on his other leg as well. 

“Alex, buddy, you gotta talk to me,” Chad says, trying to keep his own voice steady. Putting Alex into any sort of panic right now would be far from helpful to their horrible situation. “Tell me about that alien town of yours.”

“Roswell,” Alex mutters. 

“Yeah, tell me about that little tourist trap. Must be some people back there you’re--”

“I ever tell you about my husband?” Chad shakes his head at him. This must just be the shock or something, he thinks. Alex isn't married. He's never even really shown any interest in dating. 

“Michael, though I never...never call him that.”  A sad, bloodied smile ghosts over Alex’s features for a second. “We went North where it wah...was legal and got hitched at the end of high school, wh-when we knew I was leavin’,” Alex says as his breathing gets harder. 

“What’s he like?” Chad asks. 

Alex winces as he puts more pressure on the wound. From the look in his eyes, he was a thousand miles away...or maybe a lot more. Chad doesn’t know how many thousands away New Mexico is. 

“Sarcastic, smarter-than-hell, an...face of an angel,” Alex manages to get out. 

His eyelids slip closed for a second. Chad shakes him a little and calls to him, but Alex doesn’t respond. Behind his lids, his eyes are moving and he’s still taking in shallow breaths. Chad picks up a mantra, begging for help to reach them soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! more coming in the series [very, very] soon! please let me know what you think!   
> come find me on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
